


pocky的正確吃法

by snowymint



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowymint/pseuds/snowymint
Summary: 奧尤友情向~應該啦XD





	

**Author's Note:**

> 奧尤友情向~應該啦XD

「吶，這給你，豬排丼從日本帶來的特別禮物。」

尤里隨手丟了一包地區限定口味pocky給奧塔，在空中劃出完美的拋物線。

奧塔雙手接殺之後馬上就拆開包裝，遞了一根給尤里。

兩人邊吃邊滑手機，不知不覺pocky就被拿到剩下最後一根。

 

「尤里，你知道pocky game嗎？」奧塔叼著吃到一半的pocky問。

「天知道那是什麼？整人遊戲嗎？」尤里頭也不抬地瀏覽著instagram影片，剛出生不久的小貓咪在螢幕中滾來滾去。

「好像是這樣玩，」奧塔關掉手機螢幕，拿出最後一根pocky, 將沾滿巧克力那端伸向尤里。

「兩人各自從自己這端開始吃，然後…」

「然後？」尤里狐疑地挑起一邊的眉毛。

「……我也不知道然後要幹嘛。」奧塔聳聳肩。「玩嗎？還是不玩？」

「玩就玩嘛囉嗦欸你。」尤里賭氣似的率先咬住一端開始啃。

奧塔用牙齒咬住餅乾這端，發音不標準地說「尤里，眼睛閉上。」

「蛤？」

「閉上就對了。」

 

確定尤里沒有睜開眼睛偷看之後，奧塔盡可能一口氣全咬掉露在外頭的pocky，留下短短的一小截。

尤里只感覺到奧塔的氣息突然離自己非常近，他的下嘴唇微微地被對方刷過。

 

尤里睜開眼睛，看到奧塔一臉沒事地嚼著pocky，下意識地摸摸下嘴唇，默默地脹紅了臉。

 


End file.
